Retail Therapy
by QueenBee13
Summary: Chuck cheated on Blair so Serena took her out for some get-over-it shopping. Little did Blair know Serena had a plan to make her feel better. Serena and Chuck that is.


**AN: This is my second piece of smut. Reviews are welcome, as are prompts. Hope you like! VERY dirty.**

Blair pushed open the heavy glass door and walked into the department store, full of color and light. The first thing she saw was a pair of red boots, with a sign above them that read Marc Jacobs. She squealed and reached out to grab Serena's hand, pulling her blond friend towards the shoes. Serena had forced her to go shopping, insisting Blair needed a little retail therapy after Chuck cheated on her. Again. And it was working, especially if the boots came in black too.

Blair sat in a comfy chair and barked at a passing sales girl to grab her the boots in a size 6. She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, trying not to cry. She felt the bright lights of the store burn through her eyelids until a shadow crossed over her, and she opened one pretty eye, gazing at Serena, who was standing above her with a worried look on her face.

"Blair. I'm worried about you. You're so…sad. What else can I do?" Serena asked, her lower lip quivering.

Blair bit her lip and looked at her friend, trying to keep the tears that were springing up from spilling over the edges of her Lancome lined eyes.

"Nothing, S. I just need some time. I mean, it's like the 3rd time he's cheated on me. You'd think I'd be used to it. But I guess not."

Serena looked at her with concern.

"I'm so sorry B. He's an asshole. But I don't think buying new boots will help." Serena whispered. Blair watched as her friends face lit up, her blue eyes becoming clearer as an idea began to form.

"But I know what will! C'mon, were going upstairs!"

Serena grabbed Blair's hand and pulled her to the escalators, to impatient to wait for the elevator. They weaved around moms carrying bags filled with tissue paper, to recession-affected teens searching for any sign that read SALE! Then Serena yanked Blair off the escalator and pulled her into the lingerie section.

"Tada!" Serena exclaimed throwing her manicured hands in the air.

"All you need is some new lingerie! Then you'll totally feel better!"

Blair grinned as the idea went through her brain. Then she grabbed a fire engine red thong and lacy bra.

"Meet you in the changing rooms?" she asked innocently.

"See you in 20." Serena responded.

Soon Blair was staring at her small body in the full-length mirror, marveling how the red made her scantily clad body look so tan. She walked around her roomy dressing room, doing a catwalk and shaking her brown locks around. She looked in the mirror again and saw the door open behind her.

"Sorry, someones in-" she stopped talking mid-sentence when she saw who had walked in. First was Serena, already dressed in a black lingerie set. Then was the devil himself, dressed in a suit.

"Uh, Chuck wanted to apologize." Serena said quietly. "And he figured out the perfect way.

"Before Blair could respond, Serena put her perfect red lips on Blair's mouth, silencing any protests. After the shock, Blair began to kiss her back, letting her tongue explore the inside of her best friends mouth like it had so many times before at sleepovers during truth or dare. Blair placed her hands on Serena's thighs, stroking the inside, marveling at their softness. She had almost forgot about Chuck, until he began to undo her bra. She let out a little gasp of protest that was silenced when he began to massage her breasts, making her nipples harden instantly.

Blair's hand continued to travel up Serena's thigh, hooking her small fingers around the black thong. Then Serena let out a moan.

"C'mon Blair. You know you love me." She groaned softly.

Unable to resist, Blair ripped off the underwear, not caring that it was unpaid for or that they were in a store. Then she turned around and began grinding her perfect ass against Serena's wetness. She began removing Chucks tie and unbuttoning his shirt, finally getting down to his pants that were tight from his erection. As soon as he was naked she shoved his head down to her soaked red panties, knowing Chuck would know what to do.

Chuck slipped his hands down her thigh, every touch he made burning her skin. Then he began to lick her thigh, traveling upwards to her wet center. His tongue finally reached her pussy, and he ran it over her wetness, marveling at the sweet taste. His tongue plunged in her and pumped in and out, tasting her sweetness. His hand reached up and thumbed her clit, forcing Blair to muffle a scream. She pulled Serena in front of her, making her straddle Chuck's back, leaving a glistening trail. Blair unsnapped Serena's bra, letting her perfect breasts out. Blair's head shot forward and she began to lick Serena's breasts, enjoying the taste of her best friend.

Chuck removed his tongue and began to watch them, his erection growing at he stroked himself from the dressing room floor. Serena's back arched as Blair's tongue circled her nipple, biting down on it. Serena ran her finger through Blair's long hair, and yanked Blair's face up to hers. They began to kiss again, tongues swirling around, hands traveling around eachothers bodies. Serena began to kiss Blair's neck, and Blair scratched at her back, mewling and moaning. Then she heard a groan from the ground, and shifted her eyes onto Chuck. She smirked and untangled herself from Serena.

She walked over to Chuck and lowered her head onto his cock, and began winding her tongue over it, pumping it slowly inside and out of her mouth, forcing Chuck to groan. She felt Serena slide under her, so her mouth was right under Blair's pussy, Then Serena began flitting her tongue over her pussy, almost as good as Chuck. Serena's tongue went in and stayed, letting the walls of Blair's pussy massage her tongue, making Blair go insane.

Chuck was beginning to thrust himself harder into Blair's mouth, hitting the back of her throat. He wanted to fuck her again, so badly it hurt, he couldn't believe he'd ever cheated on her and risked losing this.

Blair pulled herself off of Chuck's dick, winding her tongue around the head. She lifted herself off of Serena and bent down, her breasts grazing Serena's as she whispered something in her ear, and the two giggled. Serena nodded and straddled Chuck, beginning to fuck him in earnest, her long goddess legs wrapping around his torso. From behind, Blair watched, stroking herself. She looked down at her wetness spreading across the floor. When she looked up, she saw Chuck's and Serena's lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Jealousy built up and she pushed Serena off him, and Chuck began to fuck her instead. From behind Serena massaged her breasts pinching the nipples and kissing the nape of Blair's neck. Then Blair climaxed.

As Chuck watched Blair's eyes roll back in her head and heard her moan his name, he came inside of her unable to hold it in any longer. From behind Blair Serena removed her glistening middle finger from her pussy, finally reaching her climax as well. Then the three collapsed on the floor, all breathing hard.

"Am I forgiven?" Chuck asked.

"I'll think about it." Blair giggled.

THE END.


End file.
